The inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory device and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly to a memory device including heterogeneous volatile memory chips and an electronic device including the same.
An application processor (AP) may be implemented in the form of a system on chip (hereinafter referred to as a “SoC”). The SoC may refer to one chip in which various systems are integrated. The SoC may include a processor for executing a program according to an application. The SoC may include a memory device that communicates with the processor and that stores a program to be executed by the processor, a processed result, or the like.
The memory device may be, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and may operate as a main memory of the SoC. Characteristics of the memory device, such as capacity, bandwidth, and power consumption, may be associated with applications that the SoC supports. As the SoC supports various applications, there may be a need for a memory device suitable to execute the various applications.